Panzer III
The Panzer III, also known as the Panzerkampfwagen III or SdKfz 141, is a medium tank used by Germany and Italy in Hidden & Dangerous 2. Description The predecessor to the Panzer IV, the Panzer III had relatively the same hull and turret shape and size, and a similar armor configuration made of lighter plating. The primary armament of the Panzer III was the 37 mm KwK 36 L/45 gun, which is capable of firing a variety of shells, including high explosive and armor piercing rounds. This weapon is used alongside two 7.92 mm machine guns, one mounted in the hull and the other coaxilly with the main gun in the turret. Later models of the Panzer III had their main guns replaced with larger 50 mm and 75 mm weapons to combat the more heavily armored Allied vehicles such as the American Sherman and Soviet T-34. The Panzer III weighed 15.87 tons and measured 5.69 meters long, 2.81 meters wide, and 2.33 meters high. It had five internal seats for the driver, gunner, loader, machine gunner/radio operator, and the commander. The Panzer III was initially used as a main battle tank during the early years of World War II, but as Allied tanks improved, it was soon relegated to a support role to make way for the heavier Panther and Tiger tanks. History The Panzer III was developed in 1937, following the development of the lighter Panzer I and Panzer II. It was arguably the best tank of it's time, and proved to be extremely effective in combating armored vehicles during the invasion of Poland, France, and the Balkans, and it was only in 1941 when the invasion of the Soviet Union began, that the Panzer III began to suffer in the face of Allied tanks such as the T-34. In hopes of overcoming this, several modifications were made, which included heavier armor plating such as armored skirts and larger main guns of 50 mm and 75 mm. Despite this, the Panzer III, along with it's larger companion, the Panzer IV, were losing their effectiveness. The Panzer III was then withdrawn from front line service and used mainly in a support role. In Game The Panzer III is first encountered during Operation Nomad - Spaghetti Airport in Italian use at the Abn-Sin-Oan Airport, arriving with the Italian reinforcements after the mission begins. The second appearance of the Panzer III is during the following mission.It is encountered near the main German road block. The Panzer III also makes numerous appearances in various Hidden & Dangerous 2 multiplayer maps. Appearances *Operation Nomad - Spaghetti Airport (Italian use) *Operation Nomad - Air Show Gallery Panzer III (driver).jpg|The driver's view from the Panzer III. Panzer III (driver 2).jpg|The driver's view from the Panzer III in 3rd person mode. Panzer III (back seat).jpg|The view from the back seat of the Panzer III. Panzer III (back seat 2).jpg|The view from the back seat of the Panzer III in 3rd person mode. Panzer III (Hamada al-Hamra 2).jpg|A Panzer III in the Hamada al-Hamra desert. Destroyed Panzer III (Abn-Sin-Oan).jpg|A destroyed Panzer III at the Abn-Sin-Oan Airport. Category:Vehicles Category:German Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:German Tanks Category:Italian Vehicles Category:Italian Tanks